Liquid electrophotography (LEP) printing systems form images with liquid toner or ink applied to an electrophotographic surface by one or more developers. Existing developers occupy valuable space along the electrophotographic surface, are subject to manufacturing variations and sometimes result in non-uniform ink development or streaking.